Tonks Remus Moment and Pregnant Again
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Just a normal and random moment of Nimphodora Tonks and Remus Lupin who are my favourite couple in Harry Potter with the story of Tonks getting pregnant again.
1. Chapter 1

A Tonks and Remus Love Scene.  
I really wish that they survived in the last book so I wrote this for them.  
Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tonks walked past the second bathroom. She had just been in the first and was wearing a white dressing gown. She passed the bathroom when she saw Remus Lupin, standing half nake with only a towel around his waist. Tonks stared at him for a second when he turned around.**_

**_"Oh... Sorry" she blushed_**

**_"Its ok I was done anyway" Remus smiled and walked past_**

**_Tonks watched him walk past and to his room, he shut the door without even so much as looking back at her. Tonks sighed and went to go to her room._**

**_**********_**

**_It was midnight. Tonks couldnt sleep. She was wearing a white shirt and trousers, her sleeping wear she had since she left her home. She slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. After doing her business and washing her hands she went out and stopped._**

**_She was opposite Remus' room. Licking her lips she slipped over to the door and slowly opened it._**

**_Remus was on his bed, fast asleep. Tonks slipped into the room and closed the door, then she went up to him and whispered quietly. Her hair fell in front of her face slightly but she just hooked it behind her ear._**

**_"Remus" she whispered, when he didnt wake she said slightly louder "Remus Lupin"_**

**_Remus suddenly snorted and looked up as Tonks giggled. "Tonks? What are you doing here"_**

**_"I wanted to talk" she whispered "Come for a walk?"_**

**_"Its the middle of the night" he groaned sitting up. Then remembering that he was not wearing anything he quickly pulled the covers up to his chest again. Tonks giggled and shrugged at him._**

**_"I know but I really need to talk to you... Now" Tonks said_**

**_"Fine wait outside while I dess" Remus sighed_**

**_Tonks reluctantly went outside and waited for Remus. He didnt take long, just slipped on some boxers and jeans then a plain white top and went to see what Tonks wanted. Remus went out and found her leaning against the wall opposite hands behind her back, one leg on the wall the other on the floor, blowing a strand of hair from her face._**

**_Laughing lightly he walked ahead down the stairs, she quickly followed him. They went down the stairs and into the main room where Remus sat down in the corner of the sofa. He stared expectantly at Tonks who sat down opposite him._**

**_"Well?" Remus asked after a moment of silence_**

**_"Well... I was thinking..." Tonks brought both her legs on the sofa and put her head between her knees and her arms around her legs. "Have you ever thought of the future?"_**

**_"You mean like the future of the magical world? Of course"_**

**_"No I mean your future"_**

**_"I dont get what you mean Tonks" Remus frowned_**

**_"Do you have any plans for kids?" Tonks asked casually_**

**_"No" he said straight away_**

**_"...Oh... And why is that?" Tonks asked trying to hide her disapointment_**

**_"Every full moon would be hard" he muttered_**

**_"Oh I forgot" she whispered then asked "How about any kind of family?"_**

**_"Tonks is there something you really want to ask me?" Remus frowned_**

**_"No..." Tonks whispered and sighed "Remus what do you think of me?"_**

**_"Tonks I really dont understand what you are saying" Remus sighed a hand on his temple_**

**_Tonks moaned herself then got on her knees, leaned across, placed hands either side of him and pressed her lips to his. Remus made a muffled sound as she kissed him, she leaned right over and lay practically on top of him._**

**_Remus' arms slowly came around her and held her close, one hand in her hair, the other on her lower back. Their lips moved together and seemed to fit like a jigsaw._**

**_Finally they pulled back to breath. Tonks and Remus just stared at one another before finally she pulled back and sat on her legs blushing deeply._**

**_"um... I... sorry" she muttered_**

**_"...Dont be" Remus reached over and kissed her sweetly on the lips, not sure what was wrong with him, he shouldnt do this, this was wrong, she was so young. But his mind ignored him and he kissed back deeply... He loved her... And she loved him... He wanted her... And she wanted him... That was all that mattered right now._**


	2. Chapter 2

This is another Tonks and Remus moment. In this moment Tonks is about to tell Lupin that she is pregnant again! And then there is a little trouble of names...  
Teddy had already been born. He is five.  
Tonks and Remus didnt die in the fight.  
They are a family.

* * *

**_Tonks sat in bed, flicking through her photo album. There was a picture of little Teddy when he was only two. Remus was putting the boy to bed right now, he just woke from a nightmare and so they had decided to head up now as well. Rubbing her stomach quietly she decided that tonight was the night. She was going to tell him. _****_Then suddenly Remus came back in smiling at her._**

**_"He's asleep" Remus smiled_**

**_"Thats good" Tonks smiled back_**

**_"Yeah so now we can finally sleep" Remus laughed lightly_**

**_"Yeah... But first can we talk" Tonks said_**

**_"Sure" He went and climbed in the bed beside her. His arms slowly wrapped around her and he held her close "Whats up?"_**

**_"...Teddy's lovely isnt he" Tonks smiled blushing_**

**_"Yeah. Great kid" Remus smiled_**

**_"Ever thought of ... more... kids?" Tonks asked_**

**_"Well I don't really know" Remus muttered, his forhead creased with thinking hard_**

**_"But wouldnt you just love a little girl!" Tonks smiled, imagining it_**

**_"I guess" he muttered_**

**_"...Wouldnt you like another child?" Tonks asked, her face falling slightly_**

**_"Its not that" Remus said taking her hands_**

**_"Then what is it?"_**

**_"Its just..." Remus forehead creased again_**

**_"yes?" Tonks pushed_**

**_"...I dunno" Remus sighed and sat back_**

**_"...Remus..." Tonks began_**

**_"hmmm?" Remus said. now laying down with his eyes closed._**

**_"...I'm Pregnant" she said_**

**_"What?" he said sitting up_**

**_"I. Am. Pregnant" Tonks said clearly_**

**_Remus stared at her, shocked. His jaw dropped and his eyes wide. Tonks blushed and looked down at her stomach. Remus stared at her for almost five minutes, both remained in silent for the whole time. Then finally Remus spoke._**

**_"Pregnant" he whispered_**

**_"Yeah" she shrugged and lay down with her back to him_**

**_Remus moved so he was right behind her. He placed a hand over her and leaned down, kissing her neck softly. He pulled her close and she rolled over so she was facing him. Their lips brushed lightly and he pulled her right against him, lips pressed hard against each other kissing deeply._**

**_Remus carefully slipped a hand up her night top and she moaned. Tonks and Remus kissed for a while, when they pulled back Remus placed his forehead on hers and smiled. Tonks' eyes where closed and she breathed in deeply, letting the breath out slowly. The breath tickled Remus' lips._**

**_"Tonks..." Remus whispered "...If we are having another child... We better start to think of names"_**

**_"You mean it" she whispered smiling "You want her"_**

**_"Yes and how do you know its a girl" he raised an eyebrow_**

**_"Because there are some things wives and mothers just know" Tonks smiled "I know what you want for breakfast and dinner by judging your moods. I know when Teddy wants me. I know when I am going to get a visit from family and friends. And I know this is our turn to have a baby girl"_**

**_Remus chuckled and held her close._**

**_"To think. I used to say I would never have children. Now I am about to have two" he said_**

**_"I know but its exciting isnt it" Tonks grinned_**

**_"I suppose" he said nodding "But at the same time its relaxing"_**

**_"Remus... What name do you like?" Tonks asked_**

**_"I dont know. Maybe just a normal, simple name" Remus said_**

**_"Yeah nothing like Nymphadora" Tonks scowled and said the name like it was a dirty word_**

**_"I always liked your name" Remus smiled, she scowled at him._**

**_"You have a lousy taste in names" she said_**

**_Remus chuckled again and thought hard then said "Amy?"_**

**_"I knew a Amy" Tonks frowned "She was a cow"_**

**_"Ok ok how about... Jessica?"_**

**_"My dad's sisters daughters called that... She kicked me in the shin because I didnt get her an expensive enough present" Tonks growled_**

**_"Racheal" _**

**_"Bullied me"_**

**_"Sara"_**

**_"Threw up on me when I was baby"_**

**_"Daniel"_**

**_"Reminds me of a boy"_**

**_"You think of some then" Remus sighed_**

**_"Ok then how about... Gretchin?"_**

**_"A girl I knew at Hogwarts had that name and was called Gretch the Wretch" Remus shook his head_**

**_"Elizabeth"_**

**_"My grandmothers name" he shivered_**

**_"Clara"_**

**_"Too prissy"_**

**_"Rose"_**

**_"I'm allergic"_**

**_"We are getting no where" Tonks sighed_**

**_"We just cant seem to stick on a name" Remus agreed_**

**_"This is so... Uhh!" Tonks cuddled into him_**

**_"Maybe we are thinking too hard. lets think of more natural names" Remus said and closed his eyes gently_**

**_"Wonder if other couples thought of this... My dad read me shakespeare stories when I was little... Muggle aurthor, really famous" she explained to Remus "My favourite was Romeo and Juliet... Juliet... Julie... Juliet... How about that?" she gasped_**

**_"Julie Lupin... Juliet Lupin..." Remus said and smiled "Our little Jewl Julie"_**

**_"Oh Remys I cant wait" Tonks cried and kissed him deeply._**


End file.
